Eon
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: One of the most powerful fighters in the universe is but a weapon in the large collection of artillery Frieza has already obtained. What happens when he makes the mistake of putting the warriors with the most potential in one group?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ!**

_Once every eon a speical babe is born, it's power close to infinite if tamed by the weilder. The power of magic...the very thing of which spits in the face of nature. Magic however, being the unimaginable power it is, doesn't just come to the weilder but requires not only great genious and the correct mind set but also intense train in both mind and body. One must remember though, a great power such as magic is also much lusted after..._

* * *

><p>Her kick, punchs, and other various blows were most graceful and hit the target perfetly as the teenager trained diligently. Weapons floating in the air around her drop to the ground at the sound of an annoying beep coming from a device covering her petite face. Thoroughly irriatated with the interupting of her training, she swats the answer button on the infernal contraption located 'conviently' over her left eye. More like annoyingly.<p>

"Eon, report immediately to Lord Frieza's dining hall." A sickly sweet male voice calls over her light blue scouter.

Knowing exacaly who that sickly sweet voice belonged to, the girl felt like chuncking the annoying communication device into a wall and prancing happily over the remains. Yes, that vain green haired 'man' pissed her off that badly. She stalked out of the training room haughtily sending many not-so-innocent beings scurrying out of her way. The unlucky ones caught in her wake were thrown roughly against the metal walls of Freiza's ship, screaming.

* * *

><p>After returning to her room, Eon took a shower to rid her of her sweat and tossed on her usual outfit, a light blue spandex body suit, white strapless armor, white boots that cut off a little over her ankle, white fingerless gloves, and lastly her furry appendage wrapped firmly around her slim waist<p>

Presently, Eon angerily strutted down the halls 'moving' any 'obsticals' (Namely living beings) out of her way with her speical abilities. Shoving open the doors to his lizardship's personal dining room with vigor, she almost stomped in.

"Running a little late, are we?" Came the same repulsive voice from earlier."Stupid monkey witch."

She scoffed and ignored him looking around the poorly lit room noticing four others present outside of herself, the lizard, Mr. Vain, and Bubblegum. She squinted at the figures trying to see if she recognized them from around the ship but it proved to be no no use, even with her enhanced sight, it was just too dark as they sat in the darkest part of the dinning hall. She rolled her eyes to herself and decided to ignore them for the moment.

She turned to where she saw the outline of the Ice-jin prince sitting in his hover-chair at the head of the table drinking what looked to be red wine or posisibly blood. The latter wouldn't suprise the teenage girl as she had seen his true colors before and she'd be the first to tell you, they were not pretty.

"What do you want?" She asked him in a tone that sent the temperture of the room plumenting into the negatives.

"Well! I invite you to a nice dinner so you don't have to eat that slop they serve in the mess hall and this is my thank you? Why I never!" Freiza replied in mock hurt.

She answers his question with a finger known across the universe, having nearly the same meaning on every planet. Frieza's two favorite green and pink minions try to make an advance on the girl after that certain _rude__ gesture_ but their master puts a stop to it by simply raising his hand.

The Ice-jin sighs acting depressed,"Well, if you must know, I noticed how you do nothing but train and ocasionally eat or sleep so I searched the far ends of the universe for beings worthy of your presence to keep you company."

Her eyes darkened at this new information and she turned on everyone in the large room looking at a gigantic window that nearly took up one whole wall. She stared blankly out at the stars for an undetermined amount of time until she finally turned to the youngest son of King Kold in all his lizard glory.

"I do not need or wish to have any sort of_ company._ All _I_ need is training." She spoke simply, turning and walking toward the massive doors at the end of the long, private dining hall.

For a while all the sound there was was her light, almost soundless, foot steps echoing in everyones ears and the breathing of everyone around.

"It wasn't an option, they are part of the team I am assigning you to." Came the white and purple being's fiminine voice.

The brooding female paused at this, gritting her teeth at his words, "Who's in comand?"

"Someone familiar to you, I asure you but you know I'm a sucker for surpises and it wouldn't be much of a surpise if I simply told." He replyed, a little too eager.

The seventeen-year-old wanted to hex the lizard-demon into oblivion but she hadn't gotton that far in her training. Darn.

Instead of the painful death she wished upon the tyrant she knew he was smirking even though she couldn't see him clearly. Damn him. Was he evan a him?

"Your first mission as a team will launch in ten minutes. Don't take the pods, I want you to know your team." He told them as if reading her next thoughts.

She gave them one last growl before attempting to stop off but only suceeding in making the sound level of rain drops hiting skin. She was too light on her feet for her own good.

_..._...**...**

"Wear these and you're not to take them off until you land on the planet." He laughed and the men left over complied.

**A/N: I'm sorry for all the new stories and the lack of updates for previous ones but I have TONS of ideas. If you ever need an idea for a story, I'll be here. I'm going to try and get the updates ready soon, I didn't realize how many people liked my works. Sorry...**


End file.
